


Impossible

by itsharbour



Series: Stydia One-Shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsharbour/pseuds/itsharbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible

It was a relatively cold October morning for California, and Lydia was starting to regret her decision to wear a skirt without tights. But since she had a car and didn’t need to walk, the thought of a few uncomfortable minutes of cold weren’t exactly a priority on her mind. After parking her car in the school parking lot, she grabbed her bag and started walking briskly towards the school.

As she walked towards the door, a pale blue jeep caught her eye. Normally the jeep was empty because Stiles would already be in the building with Scott or Malia, but today he was sitting in the driver’s seat, just staring straight at the school ahead of him.

She walked towards the jeep, breathing in time with the clicking of her heels on the asphalt. Stiles didn’t seem to see her as she got closer to his window, so she knocked on the window. He looked at her, surprised to see her face at his window, and opened it.

“Hey.” She said.

“Hey.” His voice was quiet and his eyes were far away.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He smiled slightly, but it wasn’t his usual silly, happy grin, but one that was forced. A smile for the sake of reassurance. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

He turned to face her, the familiar twinkle in his eye was gone. The gleam of excitement and mischief that had defined him had left and he reminded her of the Stiles she had known after Allison’s death. “I’m sorry I’m not super perky after just getting dumped.” He told her, but there was no malice in his voice, just sadness. “I need a minute to just think.”

“Malia dumped you?”

He nodded and turned back to look at the school, where she would be. “And the funniest thing is the reason why she dumped me.” He laughed mirthlessly. “She said that it was because I love somebody else and that she loves me back.” His face fell. “And that I’m blind not to see it.”

A lump formed in Lydia’s throat. “Really?” She stared down at her hands, twisting the rings on her fingers. “Who?”

“You.” The way he said it was like it was the most impossible thing in the world. As if he could believe that every supernatural creature in the world could exist. Stiles would go to the last orifice of the world in search of the impossible, but the idea that Lydia could love him back was impossible. “I tried to tell her that it was impossible, but she’s just so stubborn.”

“Why is it impossible?”

“Because you’re you. You’re Lydia Martin.” He told her. “Because the day that you feel the same love that I’ve felt for you since the third grade, is the day that the world ends. Because I will never be allowed to live long in a world where you are in love with me.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “Stiles.” She said, and he turned to face her. “Do you see any mass destruction around us?”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “No--”

Her lips crashed down on his, cutting him off before he could breathe. She closed her eyes and let herself reach towards him, diminishing any unnecessary space between them. She felt his lips move against hers and open gently, letting her in. His hand travelled up her collarbone, tracing constellations in her skin and leaving fire in his wake.

They broke apart and Lydia opened her eyes to see Stiles in front of her, eyes still closed, with her lipstick smeared all over his face. She smiled and reached a hand to wipe the red off of his face. He caught her wrist with his hand and opened his brown eyes. “Wow.” He said, breathing out her air from his lungs.

“You have lipstick all over your face.” She informed him.

“When...?”

Her hand travelled to his lips and she ran her thumb over his lips, rubbing off the red, but allowing them to linger on the creases of his lips. “Much later than I should have.”

“And you mean it?” Stiles let go of her hand and ran it through his hair, leaving it in a bigger disarray than it had been before.

“I’ve always meant it. I just didn’t realize that I did until you weren’t mine to have anymore.”

“You don’t know what you have until it’s gone?”

She nodded. “Something like that.”

“Would you have me back?”

“I’ll have to think about it.” She said, rolling her eyes. She took a step away from the jeep and started walking away, keeping count in her head until he followed her. Behind her, she heard the car door open and close loudly.

“You can’t just kiss me and say you’ll think about it!” He yelled at her, falling in step with her. “I’m pretty sure that can be considered psychological torture.”

“Got you out of the car, didn’t it?”

They kept walking towards the school, in step with each other when she reached down to grab his hand. Lydia laced her fingers with Stiles’ and held onto him as they walked up the steps of towards the front door.

“Impossible, huh?” She asked him smugly.

“Shut up.”


End file.
